Unwanted electronic messages are an issue for many entities involved with messaging, such as message recipients, messaging service providers, and others. Recipients of abuse messages, such as spam email, phishing messages, and the like, typically do not want to receive abuse messages, abuse messages use up storage space in recipients' accounts or devices, and recipients typically have to take time to remove abuse messages from their accounts or devices. In addition, recipients' messaging service providers are burdened by abuse messages. Messaging service providers strive to provide enough messaging resources, such as email servers, to handle all of the messages being received by their messaging customers. As the number of incoming abuse messages increases, the need for providing additional messaging resources increases, which increases the costs of providing the messaging service. Similarly, the messaging service providers of those who send abuse messages are burdened by the need to send abuse messages. The cost to senders' messaging services increases as the number of abuse messages being sent from their services increases.
Some messaging service providers send abuse message feedback, in a process sometimes referred to as a feedback loop. When a message recipient indicates that a particular message is an abuse message, such as spam, junk, and the like, the recipient's messaging service can send a report back to the sender of the abuse message. This report, or feedback, can help services which have sent abuse messages to identify whether messages being sent from their services are abuse messages. For example, a business can send out an advertisement to a number of email recipients where the recipients use various email services. Some of the recipients' email services may send feedback to the business indicating the users and/or a percentage of users marked the business's email as junk email. The feedback information can help the business to remove users from their mailing lists, determine which types of promotional emails are appearing to user as junk email, and so forth. The Internet Engineering Task Force published RFC 5965 in August of 2010 seeking comments on an Abuse Reporting Fraud (ARF) standard for recipient email services to report email abuse.